<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The New (Cute) Customer by EnbyJaiby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101887">The New (Cute) Customer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnbyJaiby/pseuds/EnbyJaiby'>EnbyJaiby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oneshots I Wrote at 14 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baker!Lance, Bakery, Flirting, Lance swims, Mutual Interest, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Recreation Center, keith works out, rec center</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:40:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnbyJaiby/pseuds/EnbyJaiby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance works at a bakery and when he clocks out and heads to the pool, he's met with quite the surprise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oneshots I Wrote at 14 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The New (Cute) Customer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lance groaned and rested his head on his crossed arms that were on the counter as the bell dinged again. The bell was just a reminder that his shift just started.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Realizing this shows disrespect, he lifted his cheek into one of his hands and smiled sweetly at the elderly couple that walked in. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Wilson, what would you like today? Today's special is the caramel lava cake. We also have samples of our triple chocolate cookies." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance took their order and left then came back with a dozen strawberry cupcakes with a drizzle of chocolate. "Enjoy, and have a day filled with smiles, sweets, and laughs!" He waved after them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s pretty much how the next couple hours went. He walked back into the kitchen to see his friend since third grade taking a few batches of cookies out of the ovens. "Hey, Hunk! How're the sweets coming along?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well you know what they say, if you can't handle the heat get out of the kitchen, they never said what to do if you were the heat."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance laughed and pointed finger guns at him. "That's right! You're on fire, buddy!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hunk smiled and got back to work and Lance made his way to the counter. He drummed his fingers as he waited. And he waited. He checked the time. Lunch time. Pretty full for now. Soon to be packed. "Hunk, will you call Allura in? It's about to get real busy." Lance rubbed his hands together in anticipation. He heard a distinct "yeah."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Happy hour did not let down. He's glad he had Allura there to help out. They had run out of their samples multiple times and even sold out of icing-covered croissants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you so much, Allura for coming in early today."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh!" She dismissed him with a small wave of the hand. "It's no problem. You know I love this bakery more than anything. But I should be going now. My mother needed my help with moving some stuff out."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"All right, 'Lura. I can handle it from here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks so much, Lance." She kissed his cheek quickly before rushing out. He froze and a light blush rose up his cheeks. He shook out of it and began going over the tables with a cloth and dancing a little as he did so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The music was upbeat yet very soft to the ears. He swayed his hips this and that way. He stepped big and wide and small and short. He even started singing along quietly. He went into a spin as the bell rang again and when he stopped himself he was standing chest to chest with glistening purple eyes. An arm was holding him up at the small of his back and they were in mid-dip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance paused for a moment before he pushed himself out of the teens arms and straightened up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The teen had a smug smirk and a tint of pink on his cheeks. "I knew you sold swirls, I didn't know twirls came with them."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance gained his composure and winked at him with a small salute. "Well, it does take two to tango. May I suggest our tango-mango sponge cake?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No thanks. I need two dozen chocolate-covered cream-filled donuts."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Done. What type of cream?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smirked a bit again. "Mango."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance smiled at him. "That's usually $13.67, but I’ll make it $3 for you. I'll be right back." He walked through the small dining area, past his counter, and into the kitchen before he could ask.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minutes later he came out carrying two boxes of donuts on one hand and a simple chocolate cupcake in the other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The customer was standing at the counter, his dark bangs in his face and money pulled out. "I didn't order a cupcake, and why the discount?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cupcake's on the house since you're my last customer of the day. And the discount is because you’re a </span>
  <em>
    <span>ten</span>
  </em>
  <span> and I wouldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>change</span>
  </em>
  <span> anything about you." Lance winked. "You're also a new customer. What's your name?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Keith. You?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance smiled and pointed to the pin on his apron. He raised an eyebrow playfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right. I'm dumb." Keith laughed softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance had set the boxes on the counter with the cupcake utop of them. Keith handed him the money. Lance closed the register as Keith picked up the boxes and smiled slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nice to meet you, Lance."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You too."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance smiled after him. He waited a few minutes until Allura showed up again. He gave her the keys and left to go to the rec center that was just out of town. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had been going there for years. Ever since he was 7. It's where he learned to swim. It's where he found his love for swimming. His love for the water. The way it seemed to relax his muscles, wash over him like a light breeze of air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grabbed his bag from the passenger seat and made his way to the building.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked up to the counter and smiled at the man at the counter. "Hey, Coran."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lance! You've come back. We haven't seen you in three days."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I've been stuck at the bakery. Not that I'm complaining, I love that bakery as my own, I just haven't had the time to visit the rec that often."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Very well. Very well. Here's the key to locker 214B. Have fun!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance chuckled. "Yeah, like I always do." He started making his way to the pools when Coran called out to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lance, would you mind to close up tonight? Everyone knows the office hours so don't worry about getting them out. I'll be leaving around 8:30."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, of course. I'll be sure to keep things in order."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I knew I could count on you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Always." Lance smiled and saluted him before he went back to the pools. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The recreational center was just amazing. It had dance studios, swimming pools, workout rooms, sport activity rooms, a track, basically everything. Even a junior side of the building which had everything the other side had. But for kids.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance opened the doors to Pool B and made his way to Locker 214. He opened it up, grabbed his towel, then put his bag in it. He then proceeded to slide his shirt over his head and remove his sweats that were over his swimming trunks. He placed his clothes and shoes in his locker then shut it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked over to the swimming pool and towards the starting board. He hopped onto the diving board and stretched his arms and legs before diving into the water, reaching the other side, flipping, then swimming back to the beginning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He did this again after a short refractory period. But when he rose on the starting side, he was met with a pair of pale legs. He trailed up the body and saw a similar pair of purple eyes. "Keith?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lance." Keith sat down and stuck his feet in the water next to Lance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's up?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I saw you from the track up there, and decided I'd say hi. Mostly due to my brother."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, hey."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith smiled. "Hi." He paused. "I also need an order for tomorrow. Around 10:15."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mm-hm. What is it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A chocolate two-layer cake with chocolate icing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Round or rectangular?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Round."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Got it. I'll be sure to get that for you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance nodded. "Did you like the cupcake?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm?" The question caught Keith to guard. "Uh, yeah. It was very delicious."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can tell." Lance smiled and pointed to the corner of his mouth. Keith was about to say something but Lance interrupted him. "I'll get it." He went between Keith's legs and lifted himself up, then used one hand to wipe the icing from his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he turned to face Keith, their faces were in very close proximity. "Um," Keith stuttered. "Will you go out to dinner with me tomorrow?" he blurted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now it was Lance's turn to be caught off guard. But then he smirked. "Yeah. What time?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"6:00?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's a date, Mullet. Now I gotta ask, did you really need a cake?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith sighed defeatedly. "No."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance chuckled and checked his watch. "I gotta go and work the desk."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You work here, too?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No. Coran's leaving and he needs me to close up.” Lance moved from between Keith's legs and hopped out of the water and made his way to his locker while he wrapped his towel on his waist. He went over his trunks with the towel then pulled his sweats on and decided not to bother with his shirt at the moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He put everything into his bag and slipped on his slippers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He and Keith made their way to the desk. "Don't you think it's unprofessional to serve customers without a shirt on?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you really complaining?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not really," Keith said quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Didn't think so."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As I said last week, this is a double update so go check out the other one I posted today (and past ones)!</p><p>I post every sunday (usually midnight est) until I run out of my old material. I'm working on new material to post afterwards which will either be posted in a different series or individually.</p><p>After this double-update the writing gets better so if you stuck around this long, look forward to my less cringey material lol</p><p>Have a good day :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>